Einfache Stille
by Rene2
Summary: Eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten... Auch SG1 ist nicht unberührbar für den Tod


Einfache Stille

Titel: Einfache Stille

Autor: Rene

Email: kamhan2@web.de

Kategorie: S&J, Drama, Angst

Spoiler: Keine

Staffel/Sequel: S.Staffel

Rating: PG-13

Warnungen: Angst, Charakter Death, Gewalt

Status: Komplett

_Disclaimer_: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. 

_Inhalt_: Auch SG1 ist nicht unberührbar für den Tod...

_Anmerkungen:_ Ich weiß, ich weiß, ihr hasst mich, aber leider lasse ich auch heute wieder jemanden sterben. Das ist eben meine Art zu beweisen, dass meine Theorie stimmt und sich wahre Liebe nur im Tod finden lässt... Also  wenn irgendjemand, irgendeine Story kennt, in der sich Sam und Jack lieben können ohne zu sterben und die auch nur ein „bisschen" realistisch ist, dann soll er mir bitte bescheid und ich werde in Zukunft an meiner Art zu schreiben arbeiten und die Charaktere vielleicht sogar mal am Leben lassen...

Aber solange das nicht eintrifft, müsst ihr euch eben hiermit begnügen...

Einfache Stille.

Alles fing an einem frühen Mittwoch-Morgen an, in einfacher Stille.

Sie rissen ihre Köpfe hoch, als ein markerschütternder Schrei erklang. Ihre Augen breit von Verwunderung, getönt mit Furcht. Jeder Soldat machte sich steif, in gut trainierter Skepsis.  Ihre Waffen, physisch und mental, vorbereitet auf alles. 

Niemand in der Basis hatte das jemals erwartet...

Niemals erwarteten sie solche Stille.

Es begann mit einem Tosen. Dem Tosen des Stargates, der Code wurde gesendet. Das Schaben der Iris, als sie sich öffnete. 

Eine sich öffnende Blume am frühen Morgen.

Soldaten im Gate-Raum, Soldaten im Kontroll-Raum. Ein General, versucht und bestimmt, schaute in Furcht auf das Tor. Wartend, um zu sehen was geschehen würde.

Er hatte das niemals erwartet...

Plötzlich endete das Tosen, führte zu Stille, unterdrückte das Atmen...und das Leben. Jeder hielt den Atem an, alle Augen waren geweitet. Die Männer und Frauen schauten in stiller Verwunderung, und in Schmerz. Sie erkannten die Situation. Wussten von dem allgemeinen Verlust, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen darbot. 

An jeder Seite befand sich eine Wache. Zwei Männer kamen Gleichzeitig durch das Tor, ihre Augen niedergeschlagen, ihre Körper schwach. Einer Groß und Dunkel. Der Beschützer von einem anderen Planeten. Der andere war ein junger Doktor. Sein Gesicht ein Spiegelbild aus Schmerz, und Verlust. 

Sie waren auf der Hälfte der Rampe nach unten angelangt, als eine dritte Person hervortrat; sie erschien ein wenig mehr verletzt und zerzaust. Völlige Zerstörung glänzte in seinen Augen. Er trug eine Last in seinen Armen. 

Ihr Körper schien leblos, und sie alle fürchteten die Wahrheit. Ihre Haut blass, kränklich-grau und ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Ihre Arme hingen schlaff herunter, es schien keine Kraft zur Verteidigung geblieben zu sein. Blondes haar, die Locken, verklebt mit Dreck und Matsch. Ihre Sachen zerknittert und ein Fleck...dunkel und purpurn. 

Blut. Und Schmerz. 

Er hielt sie vorsichtig, lauschte auf seine Umgebung. Kein Atemzug war zu hören, sicher vor seinen eigenen Schluchzern, als er kraftlos auf die Knie stürzte. Er legte ihren Körper auf den Boden, presste sein Gesicht in ihren Nacken. 

Sie schauten leisen in Erstaunen. Wussten...sie war gegangen. Jeder Soldat behielt Haltung; nicht wagend die Rechte dieses  Mannes zu stören oder zu unterbrechen. Es war sein Recht, sie zu halten, ihre Haut zu streicheln, ihr Haar zu glätten. Sie würden ihm das nicht nehmen. Es sich nicht getrauen. Nicht für alle Ehre dieser Welt.

Es war sein Recht zu trauern.

Sie würden ihm das niemals nehmen.

So schauten sie einfach leise. In Schmerz und Verlust, erstaunt über diese Gruppe. Vier Jahre lang waren sie perfekt. Gewannen und verloren, aber niemals verloren sie auf so grausame Weise wie jetzt. Sie wurden nie so hart getroffen. Plötzlich wurden die Unberührbaren, mit Sicherheit berührt. Der Tod hatte seine Finger ausgestreckt und das Gesicht einer jungen Frau gestreift. Sie mit Schmerz erfüllt. Tod umklammerte die vier. 

Unberührbar...nie mehr. Sie waren von Stille umgeben.

Solch eine kalte und leise Ruhe.

Sie war verloren.

Und sie waren es auch....

ENDE

_Ziemlich melancholisch, ich weiß, würde mich aber trotzdem über Anmerkungen freuen._

_Als kleinen Anhang hab ich noch ein Gedicht verfasst, ich weiß nicht ob es treffen ist..._

Sanftes Flüstern

Gestürzt in die Dunkelheit

Ihre Stimme warm, ihre Lippen zart und tröstend

Den Atem anhaltend in einem weichen Seufzen

Er vertraute es ihr an, hauchte ein Versprechen

„Ich tue es"

Der einzige Weg wie er es zu sagen wusste...

„Ich liebe dich."

Ihre Augen verlöschen

Schatten ziehen sich eng zusammen

Ersticken ihre Geist

Töten ihre Worte

Unterbinden ihre Gedanken

Umhüllen ihre Gebete

„Sag es noch mal..." Tränen...nass und heiß,

Rinne langsam ihre Wange hinab

Ihr Körper wölbte sich vor Schmerz, sie zog den Atem ein...flehte ein letztes mal

„Bitte...noch mal..."

Seine Worte ein Gelöbnis, seine Stimme voll Schmerz

„Ich liebe dich"

Der letzte Atem stürzte über ihre Lippen

Kalt und Grau in Schmerz und Tod

Ein unbeständiger Schlummer, maskiert von der Ewigkeit

Eine Stille. Ihr Geist eine Ruhe. Ihr Atem... beschwichtigend. Verloren in seinen Ohren

Seine Gedanken tosen, mit der Aussicht auf Verlust.

Die Seele schmerzt...getroffen als sie entglitt.

„Ich liebe dich."

Sein zartes Flüstern

Gestürzt in die Dunkelheit.

Um zu vertuschen... einmal mehr...


End file.
